gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
N.O.R.E
N.O.R.E es una cancion de Noreaga compuesta en 1998, que puede ser escuchada en The Liberty Jam desde GTA: LCS Letra Noreaga It's like a gun trilogy, gat strategy What, Noreaga, lay out like your majesty Aspect mine when y'all hear my par Have y'all straight wildin when y'all see my car I step on your toes, fuckin ya hoes, chain reaction Take toes, stay in my clothes Keep askin why I keep buckin y'all foes Gettin sucked now, from my fuckin neck to my toes Still shootin decent, throwin grenades at the precinct Henny, Wood, Guinness, mad are gettin finished Fessin it, my precedent Gettin head in the whip, but not crashin it Monster Kode, gang related like O.J Friends know me, by my first name Victor Santiago, half-black, half-mohondo Dominicano, people like pope hinquihando Me and Tone from T-N in the B-M Drink Cristals, won't cancel Seagrams Hook Yo, N-O-R-E, nore stands for on the run eatin No matter if you're still treatin N-O-R-E, nore stands for on the run eatin No matter if you're still treatin Noreaga Yo, it's all reality, my guns blazed for clarity For charity, had a whole hood ahead of me Gradually, I casually grab the two techs Blow holes, that'll rip through bird chest Noreaga, get head inside a L-S Wise guy's a man is good fellas Open doors for ladies, never blaze when we see babies Only shoot when we crash through, when we have to Made cats sit back, picture that Yo, respect it, knowin that we now connected It's like lesty and donny, lesty let donny live, and donny snaked him Stayed for day one, then faked him The rules of nature, keep your mind on your paper Them cats that ain't been down is down state now, yo Hook Noreaga Yo, married to marijuana, smoked mad trees Catch me with the same bitch in Belize Only fuck a bitch twice if she get on her knees Shoot for myself, for myself I squeeze Always hated the cops, yelled, "fuck them pigs" Let the situation get much bigger than g's How y'all small cats still runnin round for keys Switch places, hated when the jack go freeze Yo, my bank account tripled, when I doubled at least Had my like c-style, smoke that weed Mad fucked up, drive benz at high speed For my on the run, just know to bleed Hook Yo, N-O-R-E, nore stands for on the run eatin No matter, if you're still treatin N-O-R-E, nore stands for on the run eatin No matter, if you're still treatin N-O-R-E, nore stands for on the run eatin No matter, if you're still treatin N-O-R-E, nore stands for on the run eatin No matter, if you're still treatin Noreaga What, what, what, what, what Trackmasters, tone and poke, what, what What, what, iraq all of that Castro, midnight blue, mussolini, sham dulo A maze, monoray, my boy LP Moneray, jungle, Esco, what up Nature, it's all good, gettin that paper On the run eatin, what, it's all good where you come from, dun Bust a gat, represent where you come from, dun Word up, son, what, what, shit is real, where we come from, dun Video Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Noreaga - "N.O.R.E." Categoría:Canciones de The Liberty Jam